1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hub, and more particularly to a hub of a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which applicant is aware is his prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,040 to Chi, entitled "BRACKET BEARING AXLE DEVICE FOR BICYCLE", filed Feb. 19, 1988. Generally, the hub includes a pair of dust caps 2, 3 provided on both end portions of the axle 1 and to be threadedly engaged in the end portions of the hub shell 4 of the bicycle; however, when one of the dust caps is threadedly engaged in one end of the hub shell, the axle 1 may not precisely coincide with the axis of the hub shell so that the other dust cap can not be easily threaded into place; this causes difficulty for assembling the hub.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional bicycle hubs.